Black Stars
by Renegade Rose
Summary: Anri's old sister Misaki a.k.a. Misa goes to ikebukuro because Anri wants family near her when the slasher strikes again. But what happens when Misa meets a certain blonde haired man? And who exactly are the new Black Stars colored gang? read and find out
1. Chapter 1 New faces and Surroundings

**Black Stars-**

O.C. P.O.V.

I got off the train and took in the new surroundings. The only thing I could see were newspapers flittering about and people running from the train or to the train. I looked at my phone; it read 11:42 p.m. The train ride over here took longer than I had expected.

I walked up the grimy steps from the underground subway and frowned when raindrops began to fall. Usually I liked the rain, but it was too gloomy and dark to enjoy. By now I would have stopped a taxi, but I liked to walk even if it was in the rain. I've been through worse, so a little rain won't hurt me. I began walking to my sister's apartment and going through my bag as I did. I haven't seen her in a while. I hope she's been okay living in a big city like this, especially since its Ikebukuro.

I pull out my headphones and put them on, turned on my iPod, pulled my hood over my head, and put my hands back into my jacket pockets. I turned a corner and was stopped by a large black man holding a transparent umbrella and handing me a flyer with Russia Sushi written on it.

"Eat sushi. Sushi is good for you." He said in a thick Russian accent.

Don't see that every day. And how could he stand this cold and damp weather? I took off my headphones and took the flyer in his hand. I was a _little_ hungry and being in a dry place would be good for me. I looked up at him. "How good is the sushi?"

In his thick Russian accent he said "It's very good. Trust Simon. It will satisfy your hunger for a traveling tourist." He smiled.

I smiled back. "Alright I'll bite. I hope you're right Simon." With that I walked into the sushi restaurant and placed an order for a meal that included four rolls of sushi, a bowl of noodles, and a dumpling with Ice tea for my drink.

I waited for two minutes until I got my food. Simon said the sushi was good so I tried the sushi first. He was right it did taste good. During my meal a girl, wearing all black, and a boy, with a blue sweater, came up to me and observed me closely. That's unusual.

"Wow, you're so pretty. Like a beautiful heroin in a manga that teams up with the main character dude and helps him fight evil but also falls in love with him." The boy said.

I looked at him, a little confused. "Um, are you talking to me?"

"Of course we're talking to you!" the girl said. "You're new here right? I'm right aren't I? You look like you're new around here. Oh you look so cool. You have to be from Harajuku right?"

I smiled and looked at her, she was good. "Right, I just came here today. Wow you're good are you like a know all wise person who knows everything like in a beginning of an opening manga where the main character needs help with a huge emergency?" I played along with them, but truth is I'm an Otaku, and these two knew what they were talking about.

"Oh wow I knew it! My name is…" the girl stopped and when a man, with a black beanie and dark blue jacket, came up to her.

From over her he said "Stop annoying people. You'll probably scare her off, like you do with everybody."

The girl put on a pout "But she's super cool. She's like a kitsune! Right Walker?"

The boy replied "Right! You're exactly like a kitsune, very magical looking and having an increased amount of wisdom!"

"How do you know I'm like that? We just met." I stated in a somewhat teasing tone.

"Oh I'm sorry we haven't introduced ourselves, since we were so rudely interrupted!" she looked up at the man and then turned back to me. "but it builds up suspense like in a manga when you find out a secret and then it stops until the next manga comes out so you can understand the secret! Oh my name is Erika Karisawa and this here is…"

"I'm Walker Yumasaki!" the boy said. "And this guy here is Kyohei Kadota!" He pointed at the man behind them.

Erika leaned in and whispered into my ear "Or you can call him Dota-chin. Whichever one works for you." She pulled back in a giggle and stood up straight again.

Either Erika wasn't good at whispering or Kyohei just has heightened hearing because he had and irritated expression on his face.

"I told you not to call me that!" he stated and looked down towards Erika.

Erika just smiled like she couldn't hear anything he was saying. That's nice.

Kyohei looked back up and face me "So what's your name Kitsune girl?"

Big thanks to Crownless King for helping me edit it. Go visit the stories CK is writing. They're very good! =)

And thanks to the comments/reviews I finally realized I made a HUGE mistake in the Ikebukuro and Tokyo thing. Sorry. I'm not good in my geography or whatever. Be nice it's my first story.


	2. Chapter 2 Raindrop meetings

**Black Stars-**

Kadota's P.O.V.

"So what's your name Kitsune girl?" I asked.

The girl showed a warm smile and replied. "I'm Misaki Sonohara, Misa for short."

"Sonohara?" Erika said. "Are you related to Anri Sonohara?"

"Yeah, she's my little sister. I actually came here because she wanted me to stay with her for a while."

She tried to hide it with her smile, but everyone knows that a smile is just a cover up. There's something really worrying her about her sister.

She looked at her phone; 12:00, and got up and paid for her food. "Well I have to get going. It's late and my sister was expecting me an hour ago. I'll see you guys around." She gave a final wave and left.

Misaki's P.O.V.

I left the Sushi restaurant, and as soon as I walked outside I noticed the rain had lightened a bit and I continued my walk.

Well that made me feel better. I put my headphones back on and continued listening to music while I walked to Anri's house. I didn't even need to turn my iPod on, because apparently I forgot to turn it off and it had been on the whole time in the restaurant. It was really late but there were still a few people out. Most of them were wearing the color yellow. Anri told me about a bunch of colored gangs here especially about the Dollars and another gang. 'What were they called again?' I tried to recall the name but it wouldn't come. I guess it doesn't matter anyway.

I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I should have been paying attention, but I wasn't. Someone grabbed me. I tried to get free but I noticed whoever this person was needed a serious shower and lots of mints. I only saw yellow and more yellow from every direction.

"LET ME GO YOU CREEP!"

I heard a raspy voice from behind me, and a cold hand going up my leg. "Come on girly. We just want to get to know you. How 'bout it?"

"I think no way! Now let me go!" I lifted my foot and my boot came crashing down right on top of his. My first thought: Run!

I ran as fast as I could but I just saw more yellow and heard more running footsteps and raindrops.

I stuffed my iPod and headphones into my bag as I ran. "I was just assaulted and I'm being hunted down by some creeps and I'm worried about my iPod getting ruined! Great just your luck Misa, It hasn't even been half a day and you're already having the best time ever. Ugh I hate this!" I said to myself.

"You can run as much as you want girly but you're not getting away!" Someone yelled from behind.

I hit a dead end. There was no running from it. Well Misa you're not a black belt for nothing. It was time to fight! I turned around and counted all of the guys in front of me, a grand total of eight. The rain began to harden as they approached me fast.

I did a front flip and kicked two guys in the chest. They hit the concrete ground and went out cold. Now there were six guys left. I punched one guy in the face and then he lifted his arm to swing a pipe at me, big mistake! I kicked him right in the gut. Another three guys tried to come at me and I managed to hit two but the third one hit me in the ankle with a wrench.

That really hurt. I wobbled and fell to the ground and grabbed my ankle; it was swollen already and bleeding. To make it worse three of the four guys I had already hit woke up. It went from eight to six to four and then back up to seven.

All of them approached me and terror slowly took over me. Not because I was probably going to be raped or worse die, but because I wouldn't get to see Anri again. They lifted their pipes, sticks, and knives and all I could do was close my eyes. No use in screaming for helps since I was in an alley. My last thoughts: Goodbye Anri. I love you little sister.

I got ready for all the hitting. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see someone fighting off all the guys. I couldn't make out a face. One guy hit him and hero guy's glasses came off. But hero guy just punched him and he went flying. Then they were all gone.

He picked up his glasses and walked over to me. I'm sure he won't hurt me, after all he just saved me right? He picked up a black umbrella from the ground. It must have belonged to him, because I didn't see an umbrella on the ground before. He wore black dress shoes, a bartender suit, and had put his dark blue tinted glasses on, sadly it covered up his brown eyes. His blond hair fell in front of his forehead. And he was tall compared to me.

He walked over to me "Hey, you alright?" It wasn't soft but it wasn't a mean voice either.

"One of those guys hit my ankle with a wrench and it's swollen and bleeding." I touched my ankle and hissed in pain. 'That's going to burn for a while.' "Other than that I'll live." I smiled and then looked up at him. He squatted down in front of me and put his face close to mine. I felt my cheeks turn warm. He touched my forehead with the back of his hand.

"Um what are you doing?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever or if the guys hit you in the head with something, because you're smiling after you were just assaulted." He said.

"Oh no I was j-ju just" I turned my head. "Achhoo" Oh no, If I don't get home now I'll get sick and Anri will have to take care of me when it's suppose to be the other way around. Stupid rain!

The man gave me the umbrella and turned around. "Get on my back."

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"Get on my back and tell me where you live so I can take you to your house. Cabs don't run after midnight. And it's 12:32." He said.

I did what he said and got on his back. I gave him the address to Anri's apartment, which was three blocks away thankfully. He began walking and didn't say anything else. It was quite. And the drops of rain on the umbrella made me want to fall asleep.

Again, big thanks to Crownless King for helping with the editing! Now seriously go visit Crownless' stories. Very good. =)

.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations and Slashes

**Black Stars-**

Misaki's P.O.V.

This was awkward. I'm piggy back riding on a guy who saved my life and I'm wearing a skirt. Yup my life is pretty normal. I shivered as my wet clothes clung to my skin and I couldn't stand the silence after the first block so when we got to the second block I began to talk first.

"Want to play a game?" I asked that pretty awkwardly.

"It's raining, you're piggy back riding on a strangers back, and you were just assaulted by members of the yellow scarves gang and you want to play a game?" The blonde man asked looking at me strangely.

"Yes, I do. So do you want to play or not?" I sounded like a child.

"Fine, whatever." He replied.

"Alright, I'll ask a question and then you ask a question and we both have to answer them truthfully. Got it?"

"It sounds more like an interrogation than a game." The blonde man stated.

"Good then you get the game! Okay I go first. What's your name?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

Shizuo's P.O.V.

"My name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Shizuo Heiwajima. Wow that's some name!" She smiled. She's very strange. My name is the complete opposite of what I am.

My turn to ask my question; "So now that you know my name; what's your name?"

"I'm Misaki Sonohara, Misa for short. Okay my turn to ask a question. Hmm…"

She took three minutes to think of a question. What's wrong with the basic questions like what's your favorite color, what do you like to do, how old are you. You know stuff like that, but no. She pondered on her thoughts for what felt like an eternity. This waiting was really starting to piss me off.

"Oh I got it! What gets you really mad? You know something that get's your blood boiling every time." She had to ask that question.

Damn it! "Everything gets me mad, but what ticks me off more than anything is the twisted flea, but people know him better as Izaya Orihara."

I was furious. I wanted to drop this girl and go kill that bastard now!

"Ow!" That snapped me out of it. Apparently I had tightened my grip on her, and considering the state she's in, it would hurt.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that." I apologized.

"Yeah, I Know. Hey, um are you alright?" Her eyes were curious and worried? Well there's a shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just drop it, my turn to ask a question. Why'd you come to Ikebukuro?"

Misaki's P.O.V.

I didn't want to explain it to him. I just met the guy, but I started the game. Well I could skip the details.

"My sister lives here, and she wanted me to stay with her for a while because of some attacks that were going on."

"Aren't you just a good sister." He said it with a sarcastic tone in his voice. That was a little rude. Maybe he doesn't get along with his siblings. If he even has any.

I was glad when we finally got to Anri's apartment. I don't think I could have handled being on this guys back for another minute. Not that I'm complaining, he was really good company.

Shizuo squatted down and I got off his back, and as quickly as I got off he stood back up. The first step I took almost made me fall, but I pushed myself onto the wall. Ouch, my foot still hurt. Damn it. I began to hop, but quickly lost my balance and fell backward. I felt a pair of arms grab me, one on my waste and the other on my hand. I looked at Shizuo and blushed.

"Um thanks." I grabbed onto the wall, again, and off of Shizuo. "Ugh Stupid foot! Stupid Guys!" oh Shizuo was still here. Oops.

"Yeah, stupid guys. And it happened to be a "stupid guy" who happened to help you out in a bad situation."

"Sorry. I meant the other guys who... never mind. So you want to help me out here and help me to my room? Please?"

Shizuo, being such the gentleman he is, helped me to my room. It was a little weird though, considering he picked me up bridal style. He kept his hand near my butt so my skirt wouldn't fall though. He sat me down on the couch and then was at the door and ready to leave but I had to ask him a question.

"Hey Shizuo, you seem like someone who's smart and knows what goes on around here. Do you know who I should stay away from?"

He looked irritated. "Yeah a couple of people. Stay away from any group wearing yellow; they're the colored gang that was after you. There's this group called the Dollars, but they're pretty harmless, but you look like someone who doesn't get involved in gangs. There's also that flea I told you about." He clenched his fists. He really doesn't like him. "That guy messes with people's minds and emotions. Lastly there's this gang called The Black Stars. No one really knows about them, but they're a new gang that came from somewhere in Tokyo and now they're everywhere in Tokyo, including Ikebukuro. They have star marks on them but some of the members show it or don't. That's all I know."

"They came from Tokyo?" Nice one Misa. The man just said that.

"That's what I just said girl."

I laughed it off. "Sorry."

"I need to go. See you around I guess."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Shizuo."

With that he was gone. I was so tired and I wanted to know where Anri was. It's late and she wasn't home. I hope she was alright.

Anri's P.O.V.

Bloodstained concrete, I watched them get killed and now I'll have the same fate. He crept up behind me. I could feel he was there. I was so scared. What was I doing here anyway? It didn't matter now, because he's here and I can't scream. My voice is trapped in my throat, and my feet are glued to the ground. Every part of me screamed to run. I didn't listen. I couldn't even turn around, and I didn't want to. I know he has a knife and he is covered in blood. He will kill me. But, would it be a good thing? I will no longer be a burden to anyone or a parasite to Masaomi or Mikado.

I can see the shadows on the ground. He lifts up his arm with his knife and a sharp pain shoots through me. I see crimson red and then the world goes black.

Big thanks to Crownless King with the editing. Now go visit the King's stories. =)


	4. Chapter 4 A Moment Alone

**Black Stars-**

Misa's P.O.V.

I woke up on the couch of my sister's living room. I got up to stretch but when I put my right foot on the ground, it began to sting a little. I looked at Anri's bed, but no Anri. 'Where the heck is she?' I began to worry that something terrible had happened.

'No it's fine. She probably just slept over at a friend's house.' I tried to convince myself that, but when I saw her cell phone lying on the kitchen counter I began to worry again. 'What if she was kidnapped? What if she was in an accident? Should I call the police? Yeah I'll do that!'

I rummaged through my bag, trying to locate my cell phone. 'How do you lose a cell phone in this tiny thing?' I had my black iPod nano, my dark blue headphones, my panda wallet, some gum but no cell phone.

I heard a familiar ringing coming from somewhere and then I realized it was coming from the couch cushions. I frantically searched the couch, and stuffed my hands into the seat cushions. I felt something cold and rectangular in shape. 'My phone!' I lifted it out and smiled in triumph as the song ended. The last thing I heard was 'caramelldansen' coming from the phone before the call was ended.

A message popped up on the screen: 2 Missed Calls from Ren. 'Oh I have to make sure to call Ren back later.' I began to dial in the number for the police station and after a while I was talking to a woman.

"Hello, what seems to be the problem?" The woman asked.

"Yes, um my little sister hasn't been here the whole night and her cell phone is here so I wanted to know if I need to file a missing persons report or something." I stated very rapidly too.

"Alright I'll need to know how old she is, her name, a brief description, as well as how long she's been gone.

"She's 15 and her name is Anri Sonohara. She has straight black hair to her neck, brown eyes, wears glasses and she's also very busty. And I don't know how long she's been gone I just got in last night from Harajuku."

"Alright well in this case you'll need to wait it out for eight hours. If she has not contacted you in that time then you can file a missing persons report. Until then we'll keep a look out for her."

"Alright, thank you officer." I hung up the phone and looked at the time; 8:22 a.m.

'Oh Anri, I really hope you're at a friend's house.' I tossed the phone on the couch and proceeded into the bathroom in the hallway. I ran warm water and the bathroom was soon filled with steam.

I stripped down and got in the shower. The warm water felt so nice on my skin, especially on my ankle. I picked up the cherry blossom scented shampoo and squeezed out pink goop. I ran it through my black, chest length hair and then rinsed it out with the warm water. I repeated the process with the conditioner and then cleaned my skin with a bar of soap that smelled like a mint. I rinsed my body, turned off the water and then reached for a towel on the bathroom shelf. I stepped out and began drying myself, then put the towel around my body when I finished. I walked out of the bathroom, my hair still wet and leaving small drips on the wooden floor.

I walked to my room at the end of the hall and opened the closet. I had sent my things here the day before I came. 'I'm glad they got here.' I lifted up a purple and black stripped suitcase and placed it on the bed. I went through it until I found the outfit I wanted to wear. I changed and then looked in the mirror to see if everything was alright.

I wore a light blue tank top, with a buttoned up vest, black ripped skinny jeans, and ankle cuff black boots. For accessories I wore black fingerless gloves with three blue bangles on my right hand, and a bottle cap necklace locket that had a picture of me and Anri when we were kids.

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror I took notice that Anri and I didn't really look alike. I had straight to wavy, black, hair that went to my chest with bangs on the right side of my face that covered up my cheek and partially my right eye. I had light blue eyes and didn't wear glasses. I sometimes wondered if my mother had an affair, but blood tests proved I was biologically related to our father. The only thing that made us look related was our body figure.

But the one thing that stood out was something no one ever knew, no one would ever find out, and something that I want hidden in the dark forever. I ran away when our dad got drunk and beat us. I should have stayed and protected Anri and our mother, but I didn't. I don't even remember how old I was when I left.

A single tear ran down my face, from the remembrance of the awful memory. I wiped away the tear and I put my dark blue headphones around my neck and turned on my iPod to shuffle. The first song that came on was "Complication" by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D.I stuffed my iPod into my back jean pocket and began to clean the house.

I picked up my clothes from the bathroom, swept the floors, cleaned the counter, and put the pillows back onto the couch. There wasn't really much to clean and I was done with everything in a half hour. 'Anri's apartment is really clean.'

I sat down on the couch and checked the time; 9:10. A small growl came from my stomach. "I'm hungry, time to make some breakfast."

I went into the small kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. "Hmm. What to eat. I want some eggs with bacon." I looked in the egg carton and found three eggs left. "I'll go shopping when Anri gets back. I like the sound of that. Not 'if' but 'when'." I took out the eggs and found strips of bacon in the second drawer of the refrigerator.

After about ten minutes I was done and ready to eat. But before I could even sit down my phone started to ring.

I picked up the phone from the couch and looked at the caller I.D.; unknown number. I slid open my phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hello. Are you Misaki Sonohara and older sibling of Anri Sonohara?" a woman asked. I didn't remember the voice though.

"Yes and yes."

"I have some very troubling news for you. Your sister seems to have been in a terrible accident."

I'm very sorry this took forever. I had to go back and edit and then write this chapter and I got writers blockage. So I went with the flow and then my flow got clogged and yeah…


	5. Chapter 5 Run!

**Black Stars**

Misa's P.O.V.-

I dropped my arm that held my cell phone and I froze in place. It felt like time had stopped. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heart beat.

The woman on the phone kept talking but I wasn't listening. I was just thinking how I could have been such an idiot to believe Anri was fine, that she was out living her normal teenage life, like every other normal teenager. She should be going through a rebellious stage and going out to parties and having fun. She shouldn't be dealing with all of this! But who was I kidding. 'She isn't normal. _We_ aren't normal.'

I came to my senses knowing now wasn't a good time to think about the past. I had to stay calm. I raised my phone back up to my ear. The woman was still talking but I didn't care.

"Where is she?" I stated rather bluntly.

The woman stayed quiet for a moment. I was about to repeat myself but before I could open my mouth again she said.

"She's here in the second building of Ikebukuro Hospital. But she's…"

"Thank you." I clicked the 'end' button and ran out the door; hearing a slam behind me as I ran down the steps of the apartment.

I ran as fast as I could. 'I can't believe I actually remember where it's at.' I thought. I ran two blocks so far and had four more to go.

My iPod was still on and the song now playing was "Life" by Yui. 'Tell me about it' I thought. I was half way on the third block and running into a lot of people. I heard things like "watch where you're going." "What the hell." And "You idiot." I swear if I weren't running to the hospital right now to go see Anri then I would stop and punch them.

I got to the fourth block and I realized I was near Russia Sushi and right, but I halted to a complete stop when I street sign landed right in front of me. "What the HELL?" I exclaimed. I looked around and saw that there was a huge crowd around two guys. One was tall and thin with short black hair and auburn eyes, dressed in black and holding a knife while holding a smile on his face. Not a good kind of smile though. The other one I couldn't quite see very well.

The crowd got bigger and I was pushed into it. I went forward but someone pushed me with a "Get out of the way!" I stumbled into the clearing with the two men. 'Wait. Is that… Shizuo?' Oh not now. I have to go see Anri. I began to run across, cutting right in between them but I was greeted with another stop sign flying in the air and coming my way. 'Oh crap! Not again!' As a reflex I shut my eyes and shielded myself by putting my arms up to my face and my neck. I waited for the impact but it never came. I looked up to see that Shizuo was in front of me holding the stop sign and breathing heavily.

I dropped my arms and he dropped the stop sign. He turned around to face me but looked up with an angry look. 'Wait what? Was he angry at me? What did I do?'

"Well looks like you saved her. And Just in time too." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw the man from before smirking. "I don't know how you could have dealt with hurting an innocent bystander. But I guess you already know how it feels." He said while putting he knife away and turning around. "Until next time Shizu-Chan!" he said in a sing song voice and then ran away.

The next thing I heard was "IZZAAAYYYYAAAA!" coming from Shizo. He was about to run off and chase him but realizing I was there didn't go.

'Okay. Mental note: Don't piss Shizuo off for anything or you will die!'

"What the hell do you want?" He said in a harsh voice at me. He took out a cigarette, lit it and put it on his lips.

I looked up at him angrily; I only reached to his chest so obviously I had to look up. "What do I want? Well let's see here. I want a magical pony and a hamster named Kit. Oh wait no. What the hell do you think I want? You almost hit my with a freaking stop sign TWICE! And now you're yelling at me! I want an apology! That's what I want!" I felt my face flush in anger and my hands go into small fists.

He looked irritated but didn't say anything, just kept smoking. He had his hands stuffed into his pants pocket of the bartender suit he wore. He brought one hand out and took out the cigarette from his mouth to blow out smoke.

I don't like this smoke and I defiantly don't like a guy being a jerk to me for no reason. I folded my arms and waited for about a minute.

Shizuo's P.O.V.-

This girl was just standing there looking up at me angrily demanding an apology. After a minute I got board.

"Look girl…"

"It's Misa! Did you forget already? Maybe if you weren't so busy throwing stop sign at people you would actually remember my name." she said.

"Alright, look _**Misa. **_I'm sorry I threw a stop sign at you. There. Happy?"

"What? That's it? No. I want a real apology."

'How real could it get?'

Misa's P.O.V.-

An ambulance suddenly came by and then I remembered about Anri. 'You Moron! Ugh!'

"Listen Shizuo I want a real apology. I intend to get it. So I'm going to leave but I'll be back. When I come back I want my apology." I turned around, hear a small clack and began to run again, bumping into people as I did.

Shizuo's P.O.V.-

The girl turned around and left but when she ran I heard a clack and looked down to fined a small blue phone. I bent down and picked it up. It must've belonged to Misa. I looked in the direction she was headed and began to walk in her direction.

'I'm not waiting around here for who knows how long for that girl just to give her an apology. And if I give her back her phone then she'll leave me alone with the apology thing.'

I saw her running up some steps in the direction of Ikebukuro hospital. It's not really hard to miss her considering she's the only one running like she has somewhere important to be. Everyone else just walks around, going back and forth and then finally sitting down on one of the many benches. It's Saturday. Obviously no one had anywhere to go.

I followed her into the second building of Ikebukuro hospital and saw her run down the hall and go into a room on her right.

Now I know where she's at. I walked down the hall with the cigarette in my mouth but when a doctor saw me with it he told me to burn it out. I did. I didn't want any other crap from anyone else. When I reached the room I opened the door and found her on the ground in tears.

'What the hell happened to her?'

I looked up and saw a girl on the hospital bed. She was asleep but had bandages on her neck and arms as far as I could see. She had a blanket over her so I couldn't tell if she had any more bandages.

The door creaked and Misa turned around. A little shocked, angry, and… relieved?

"Wh-What are you doing here?" she sniffled and tried to stop herself from crying.

"I followed you to…"

"…to apologize for throwing a stop sign at me?" She cut me off. Damn this girl is persistent.

"Maybe." I closed the door and went up to her. "The floor is really dirty. You should probably get up."

She looked up at me and blinked. I offered her my hand and I was relieved when she didn't argue.

Misa's P.O.V.-

I took his hand and let out one more tear. I wanted to cry more. I wanted to cry so badly. But I didn't want him to see.

"It's alright." He looked up at the ceiling like he was trying to ovoid what he was going to say.

"what?" I asked a little confused.

"You can cry if you want to. No one's stopping you. Go ahead and cry. I won't watch you if that's what you're concerned about." He looked to the side, toward the wall.

I didn't want to, but the next thing I knew I was holding on to his vest with both of my arms and crying into his chest. I just couldn't stop myself.

I'm sorry It took forever. I've been working on some drawing and designs to put up of Misa. They're not done yet. But they should be done by this Sunday, as well as another chapter. I promise to at least put up one chapter or two at the most every week. And I'm getting to the Black Stars gang. Thank you!

-Circus


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected

**Black Stars-**

Misa's P.O.V-

I held onto Shizuo and let tears fall from my face. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Shizuo's P.O.V-

I stood still and let her cry on me. It was awkward I'll admit. We didn't really know each other, correction we don't know each other at all. I just knew her name and she knew my name. 'When was the last time I cried? Who cares, not like it matters right now anyway. Who was this girl crying for anyway?'

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I finally looked down at her and her hands were still clutched to my vest. She had settled down a bit and wasn't crying as hard from the beginning.

"Why are you saying sorry? You needed to cry and no one was stopping you but yourself." I stated.

She let go of my vest and took a step back.

Misa's P.O.V-

"I don't know why I'm saying sorry. I just feel like I should."

"Well you shouldn't. Here…" He took something out from his pocket and handed it to me. "… You dropped it when you started to run."

I looked at it. It was my phone apparently. I dried my eyes with my hand and smiled. "Thank you." I turned around so I was looking at Anri. Just looking at her made me want to cry again, but I knew it would've been wrong. 'Anri hasn't cried since that night. I shouldn't cry and waste my tears when I know she's going to be alright.' I looked at my phone and I had a text message from Ren: 'Call me as soon as you get this. I'm worried.'

"So who's she?" Shizuo asked from behind me.

I sighed. "She's my younger sister. Remember last night when I told you she wanted me to come because of attacks going on?"

"Yeah; so what happened?"

"She was attacked by it."

I heard a small moan and looked down at Anri. She was moving her eyes, like she was getting ready to open them. 'Please open your eyes Anri. Please.' I pleaded in my thoughts.

Almost like she heard my thoughts her eyes fluttered open.

Anri's P.O.V.-

I looked around the room when I opened my eyes. The first thing or person I saw was… "Misa? Is that you?" I tried getting up but I kept falling back down on my pillow. 'Wait. Pillow? Am I home?'

"It's me." She helped me sit up in my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked." She bent down and whispered in my ear. "You were attacked by the Slasher." She got back up and gave me a worried look.

"Where am I?" I asked here.

"You're…"

"Do you two want a minute? I can go if you want. I've got other things to do." I looked around Misa and Saw a blond man with his hands in his pockets.

Misa turned around. "You can wait outside. I'm still waiting for an apology from earlier."

The man raised one eyebrow and gave a small grunt. "Fine, but I'm only waiting outside for 60 seconds. I don't have patience." With that he turned around and left.

"The doctor said you're going to be here until Wednesday."

"Wednesday? My poor boobielicious Anri is going to stay cooped up here in this hospital that long?"

I looked up and saw Masaomi and Mikado walk into the room. Obviously Masaomi said that. I blushed a bit. I would never get used to that.

"Masaomi, stop it. She was Company." Mikado said.

Masaomi looked at my sister. "Yes she does. So what's your name Beautiful?"

Misa's P.O.V-

The blond boy took my hand in his and bowed. '_This _is Masaomi? So who's the other boy?'

"I'm Misaki Sonohara, Misa for short." I smiled and brought my hand away from his, very awkwardly too.

"Well I'm Masaomi Kida, and this boy over here…" He pointed to the other boy. "…Is Mikado Ryugamine, secret admirer to our boobielicious Anri here." He held a big goofy smile and Mikado blushed.

'Boobielicious? Well at least Anri has two friends who care enough to visit her. I haven't even seen flowers or a card around here.' My thoughts were interrupted by Shizuo coming in.

"Well your 60 seconds are up. It went way past that too. Bye." He walked out of the room and I heard his footsteps going down the hall.

"Will you be fine here Anri? I still want my apology from him." I asked my sister.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you two." I told Mikado and Masaomi.

"Nice to meet you too Misa." Mikado smiled and bowed.

"Bye guys." I left the room and ran toward Shizuo. When I reached him I tapped his shoulder. Before he could even turn around I said "I'm still waiting for my apology." I crossed my arms and waited.

"I brought your phones back. That's my apology." He turned back around and continued walking. "See ya around kid."

"I happen to be 19, thank you very much!" He heard me but was already out the door. 'He is** not** getting away so easily.' I started to run again, and when I was out the door I was barely able to see him walking up some steps. 'Okay, I am not running up those steps.' I picked up a small stone from the ground and with a good throw; it hit him right in the back. 'Yes! Mission accomplished.' He turned around, but a bit angry. 'Maybe not the best idea to throw something at a man who can kill you with his stare.'

He still looked irritated he as he walked down the steps, hey I'm persistent. "I want my apology, because of what happened. and now a new apology for ignoring me."

Shizuo's P.O.V.-

"Listen, Misa,…" but I was interrupted by a small growl. I looked at the girl in front of me, more than irritated and it really did show. She only blushed and held her stomach.

"Okay, new idea: What if you just buy me some breakfast/lunch for an apology since it's like 12 something. That'll make up for the first apology. That way you don't get to apologize but still make up for almost killing me… twice."

"If I do that, I don't get to apologize for what was clearly not my fault and you leave it at that." I said.

"Deal!" She grabbed my arm and led the way back up the steps, but stopped when we were at the top. "Um where exactly can we eat? I still don't know my way around."

I was getting really irritated; I thought a vein was about to pop "I don't know, I usually go to a café when I'm hungry. There's that or Russia Sushi. Pick one!"

She had one of those looks that said: stop trying to be a smart ass with me or I'll slap you.

"Which one's closer?" she finally asked.

I obviously won there. "The Café, it's around the corner. Let's go." I turned around and started to walk while taking out a cigarette and my lighter. When I lit it, I put the lighter away and put one hand in my pocket.

Misa, was right behind me the whole time listening to whatever music that was coming out of her headphones. I personally didn't care. I don't really keep up with music. She had walked up to the side of me now, not even trying to start a conversation. Good, just how I like it.

Occasionally she would bump into me because she would move out of the way whenever someone came running or if someone just bumped her. Even though it is me, it was still rude of them not to apologize. Oh great now I'm thinking of apologies.

We finally reached the Café. If I would have known what was going to happen next, I would have never agreed to this.

Woohoo! Sixth chapter up! I told you I was going to update Sunday. I'll post something tomorrow. I have a picture of Misa up on DeviantART. It's not the best picture because I rushed it and I had no idea what I was doing.

Link to DA- .com/

-Circus


	7. Chapter 7 Knowing Another

**Black Stars-**

Misa's P.O.V.-

Shizuo bringing me to the Café was actually pleasant, even if it was somewhat forced, but it would have been better had it not been for a certain green eyed, short haired bluenette. We locked eyes for a split second, and then glass cups and porcelain plates shattered to the hardwood floor. I stood still and heard Shizuo from behind me asking me who it was. "It's… Ren." I was ready to walk out. In fact I was ready to run cross country in the pouring rain and in heels. But sadly, Shizuo just got irritated and pushed me forward. The only thing I saw was bright blue coming at me and pushing me against the clear, clean door to the Café. 'I'm in for it now.'

"What the hell did I tell you? I told you to call me once you got here! I texted you half an hour ago telling you to call me! I got worried, you idiot! What was so important you couldn't do that? Huh, Misa?" She said.

A single tear rolled down my face and I could feel myself smiling. "It's good to see you too Ren." I hugged her for the first time in four months. Ren, to me, would be described like this: spiky light blue hair with dark blue highlights, perfect for when we go out to clubs and parties she's apparently the "life of the party," she has bright lime green eyes that looked like they could glow in the dark, she was tall and thin about an inch shorter than Shizuo. She's my best friend, three years older than me and like an older sister to me actually. We found each other while roaming the streets, and in the same appearance; dirty faces, torn and baggy clothes and nowhere to go. We were both runaways.

I broke the hug and she was wiping a tear away from her eye. "I thought you said you never cried." I teased.

"I'm not crying! I just got something in my eye like dust or air." She laughed. "It's good to see you Misa."

"I'm not all for emotions and seeing as how you two are the best of acquaintances, I'll just be leaving." Shizuo stated. I know he would leave too, but a deal's a deal.

I grabbed his hand before he could leave. "You're not going anywhere. This makes up for almost killing me twice."

He growled a little and gritted his teeth before saying. "Fine" like he was going to die of defeat. He walked all the way into the Café and went past me and Ren to a booth by the window. I smirked at the victory just handed to me. I'm not competitive or anything, I just don't like to lose.

"So you came here to for a date huh? You didn't come to visit your best friend?" She nudged me in my side. "Does your Prince Charming have a name?" I could feel myself turning slightly red.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a…" I cut off. What was he to me? Not exactly a friend though. I got it. "He's my savior." 'Okay that sounded weird. "His name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

Ren eyes got huge and she looked like she was going to scream.

"Ren?" I touched her lightly on the shoulder. "Ren are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost or something." My smile faded away. Now I was worried. "Hey. Ren. Ren what's wrong." I shook her.

"Misa, I can't stop you from hanging out with someone but be careful around him. I've heard bad things about Shizuo Heiwajima." She looked at Shizuo and then at me with a serious look on her face.

"Okay Ren. I'll be careful." I wasn't about to call her crazy but Ren was just being protective of me. "Um you should also clean up that mess before your boss comes out." I said pointing at the shattered bits and pieces of cups and plates.

"Ah you're right, uh talk to you later." She frantically started cleaning and I walked over to the booth Shizuo had chosen and sat across from him.

"What're you getting?" I said looking at the menu.

"Nothing." He stated bluntly

"Fine." The waitress came over five minutes later with my ordered of a turkey sandwich with an iced tea.

I began to eat but I felt a little guilty that Shizuo wasn't eating and I was. I cut the sandwich in half evenly and gave one half to Shizuo.

"I said I didn't want anything." He said a little annoyed.

This was not happening. "Listen I'm sorry I threw a rock at your head and forced you to come here but I'm going to feel really guilty if you don't take this." I said with an apologetic look.

He took the sandwich and began to eat it. "Happy?"

I smiled "Very." And I offered him some of my iced tea, which he took thankfully. We ate in silence for about ten minutes. When we were done, he paid as part of the deal and we left. I couldn't find Ren anywhere so I didn't get to say bye. 'I'll just call her later.'

Shizuo and I walked side by side in silence. Not many people were out to my surprise. 'I thought Ikebukuro was supposed to be a busy place.' "Hey Shizuo." I said looking up at him.

"What?" He asked. Not sounding annoyed for once, but didn't look down to face me.

"Where's everyone? I thought Ikebukuro was a busy place. Shouldn't there be like a bunch of people out. It's not even two yet."

He looked at my out of the corner of his eye and then looked forward again. "Well there are the recent Slasher attacks and colored gang fights so I would expect everyone would be inside hiding." He stated like it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Right as he said that we passed a group of people sitting down on a bench wearing yellow. I recognized one guy as the one who grabbed me last night. He looked at Shizuo angrily and I noticed he had a black eye. 'Shizuo must have given him that. Way to go Shizuo.' They got up and walked past and ahead of us towards a group of three teens around Anri's age. The teen were different though, they didn't wear yellow. They wore regular cloths but had black stars on their bodies. One boy had a black star mark on his cheek, another boy had a black star mark on his chin and the only girl of the group had a huge black star mark on her ankle. 'They must be the part of the Black Stars.'

Shizuo and I walked past the two groups but when we did the girl of the black stars group looked at me. She didn't smile or give me a nasty look. She just looked at me and then went back to talking with her group, like the Yellow Scarves members weren't even there.

'That's not going to end well. Those Black Star members were young. What if Anri were in the Black Stars gang?' I shook the thought away. 'I know my sister, she wouldn't join any gang. I wonder if Shizuo has to deal with siblings.

"Hey Shizuo do you have any siblings?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked sounding a little angry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just I saw those teens and they were in the Black Stars gang so I thought about Anri. And then I thought of you and wondered if you had any siblings to take care of. But if you don't want to answer it's alright. Sorry for asking." I said putting my head slightly down.

He didn't say anything so we just kept walking in silence again. 'Well, that went well.' I thought.

"I have two younger siblings." He said after about five minutes of silence.

I looked up at him a little taken aback that he decided to talk, or even tell me he had siblings. I smiled after getting over my little shock. "Can you tell me about them? Please?"

"I have a brother that's twenty-one, his name's Kasuka. Most people know him as Yuhei Hanejima though." He looked up at a billboard advertising a movie and I followed in his direction. It read: _Come see Yuhei Hanejima in his latest film._

"Are you two close?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Not really. We don't speak much."

"Oh. Sorry. So what about your other sibling?" I asked.

"My other sibling is eighteen and her name's Ayame. We have a different brother/sister relationship."

"Um okay. What does Ayame do?" I persisted.

"Honestly I don't really know. She tends to do or go wherever she wants. It gets her into a lot of trouble though, that I know for sure." He said.

"Well I can't really say I can relate. Me and Anri keep to ourselves."

Before I could ask anything else I heard a phone ringing. Shizuo dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Shizuo answered and he only asked 'where and when' to whoever was on the phone and then hung up.

"I have to get going. I have something I need to take care of." He said and ran off.

"Okay. Bye Shizuo." I watched him run until he turned a corner and he was gone from my site. I turned around to find a man in front of me. I was startled and jumped back a bit. He looked familiar but I couldn't figure out where I had seen him before.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you there. Misa was it?" He said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Uh yeah. Have we met before?" I asked cautiously and a little confused.

He just kept the sly smirk and then chuckled. "Well not officially. My name is Izaya Orihara and _I_" He put a hand on his chest. "…am an information broker." He said with his sly smirk. "It's a pleasure to meet you my dear Misaki Sonohara."

I am so sorry it took forever to update! I was supposed to update on MLK day but apparently I was on trial for word document and it expired on that day. And then I tried using the home computer after realizing VERY VERY LATE that it had word document. But then it set on FIRE! And I was like what the hell! And my mom and sister didn't let me use their computers, those selfish jerks -_-. And so finally my dad installed the word document yesterday to my computer and now I type. Sorry for the delay. T-T

I'll update later on today, like in two hours or so. Again. sorry for the delay. _

~Circus


	8. Chapter 8 Cat and Mouse

**Black Stars-**

Misa's P.O.V.-

I looked at the man in front of me. I'm not going to lie here this guy was kind of cute. "Um okay." I said still a little confused and it showed. "So, Mr. Orihara…"

"Please call me Izaya. I insist." He said while grabbing my hand.

'What the hell?' "So, Izaya, this is a little bit weird for me considering I don't know what to do here." I said rather awkwardly.

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." He sounded like he had an evil tune in his voice. "Now…" He looked at me with his sly smile. "…what would you need help with?"

I blinked, liked someone had just explained how the universe was created in one sentence. "I need help in knowing if I should be afraid of you or just shrug you off and never listen to you." I said.

Izaya's P.O.V.-

'That was unexpected. I expected her to pull her hand away and be nice.' "You should do both. That way you do what you want and I get my way knowing I knew your way that way adding more to my information."

She stared at me looking confused. 'Good it's my game again.'

"Uh, what if I do it by not doing it so we both get our ways?" She said with a smile and began walking off. I followed her because now she was holding on to my hand. 'Who is this girl?' "You see here Izaya, life is a game like cat and mouse, but I'm sure you already knew that considering you know everything. You're either the cat that catches the mouse or you can be the mouse that outsmarts the cat."

"But the cat can kill the mouse, or take it for torture." I said.

"True. But the mouse doesn't want to be caught or killed, that way torturing the cat in not getting what he wants. Both are tortured, both are equal, both get what they want by having what they can't have. You want what I have, but you can't have. I'm not sure what I want so that way we both get what we want. You're knowing of what I gave and knowing of what I have." She finished explaining with her smile.

'She's good.' "Cat and mouse continues forever." I said grinning. I looked down at our hands, still together. She didn't even loosen or tighten her grip.

"That's why everyone hates cat and mouse. That's why I choose to be the controller of cat and mouse. I haven't met anyone else who's decided not to play the game. Everyone hates it, but everyone plays it, so everyone enjoys it. So I love life by hating it that way loving it more." She said still smiling.

"Not me. I love humans. All humans actually, minus Shiuzo. Humans are very _fascinating_. But I love humans, not individuals. I have no family, just friends. But everyone knows everyone is your enemy and try not to have them, so I chose to have enemies. If an individual were to love me I could not return their feelings to them. If an enemy were to hate me more or hate me less then I have proved my love to humans when humans do not love me."

"They should." Misa said.

I was a little surprised. "Care to clarify?" I asked. Sounding as knowing as possible.

"You should be loved. You proved your love to humans. Humans could never survive without turmoil or fake love, so you provide turmoil and real love knowing it is fake but is enough for humans." She never lost her smile or composure.

"I don't care for love you see. So I give my love to humans. I could never love an individual, but the day I do love a single individual I will allow them to use me in any way they want, because you need to finish your love with one person and then go on to the next. So everyone loves but doesn't really love when they say the words 'I love you.'" I said with my grin.

"Then I'll love you. That way you know you have someone that loves you. But since love is a carless word I'll love you by not loving you therefore ending to the conclusion of loving you. This way we both get what we want by getting what we both know we have and can't have."

We stopped in front of her building and she let go of my hand. "It's been an interesting chat Izaya. I hope we can do this again. Until next time Izaya." She softened her smile and walked into her apartment building.

I stood there for a minute or two. 'It'll take longer, but my experiment will work out.'

Misa's P.O.V.-

"Well that was fun!" I said very sarcastically and talking to no one in particular. I threw away the sandwich I had made in the morning and went to my room. 'Time for a nap.'

~~~~~ 9:15 p.m. that night~~~~~

"I saw here there. I was walking and there she was. Our eyes connected for a second. We need to find her before she's hurt again." Came a voice from the shadows. "We are the Black Stars and we will never lose!"

Cheers came from the small crowed in the park.

Woohoo! Two chapters in one day! How bout them apples! Ugh this whole talk with Izaya and Misa got me so confused. I just went with the flow. If it makes no sense then I don't blame you. I have no Idea what I tried to say. Next chapter coming soon! (:

~Circus


	9. Chapter 9 Wednesday

**Black Stars-**

Misa's P.O.V-

I was lying down in bed wide awake. It was Wednesday already and not much has happened since Saturday. Anri was getting released from the hospital today and I was excited. Ren and I went over to the hospital every day since she was attacked and her cuts and bruises were slowly fading away. I still couldn't get the picture out of my head of how she looked like when I first saw her laying in the hospital bed with various bruises and bandages all over her wrapping up the cuts and slashes that were there.

Since Anri's attack I've notice that the Yellow Scarves gang members have been beating the crap out of people who're from the Dollars. At least that's what I've heard from Ren. Ikebukuro is just insane.

'Speaking of insane…' I turned on my side and looked at the time on the clock; 6:26 a.m. 'I haven't seen Izaya or Shizuo. I've known them for a day and they're already keeping me on edge.' I sighed. 'What to do, what to do.'

I got up from bed and switched on the lights and looked at myself in the mirror. I squinted when the bright lights came on. My hair was a mess and when I tried to slide my fingers through it, they just got entangled into… well tangles. My lips were chapped and were on the verge of bleeding while my eyelids felt slightly heavy. I let out a yawn and stretched. 'Now I know what to do.' I got my towels from my shelf and headed to the bathroom.

About half an hour later I opened the door from the bathroom and steam came pouring out. I walked to my room and had a mental debate of what I was going to wear. 'What should I wear? The weather is suppose to be clear and sunny so nothing heavy.'

"Ugh! This is torture!" plopped myself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I hate not knowing what to wear. Maybe I should cosplay and visit Ren at the cafe she works at. She's a waitress and I could be…hmm." I thought for a while, pondering on my thoughts of what to wear. I sat upright in bed and had a huge smile on my face. "Now I know!"

I went through my closet and pulled out a pair of white angel/cupid wings along with a white button dress shirt and a black tailcoat vest that went a little above my knees. I opened a drawer in my closet and took out a plain black skirt that stopped at my thighs. I closed the closet door and put the bundle of clothing on the bed and headed to my nightstand where I kept my accessories. I got out a black tie, a white hair bow, a pair of fingerless gloves and my bottle cap locket.

When I was done dressing I looked at myself in the mirror. I giggled. "Mission accomplished. I look like a girl Shizuo." I touched my wings to make sure they wouldn't fall off while I walked anywhere and loosened the tie around my neck. Once I clipped in the hair bow I put on a pair of black, dressy, open toed, heals. I grabbed the things I needed and I was out the door.

I walked by Russia Sushi and Simon was there handing out flyers.

"Hello Miss. Misa you're out early today and very lovely wings you have there." He said in his thick Russian accent.

"Well I felt like getting up early before everything got busy. And thank you. I'm going to go visit my friend at the café she works at and I wanted to ask about a job there" I said smiling.

"Well I wish you much luck. Please come back when you feel hungry. It very good Sushi you know." He said smiling.

"Of course, Simon. I'll be back later today. Bye Simon." I smiled and waved goodbye and kept walking.

I barley turned a corner when I walked into someone. We both fell to the ground. "Ah are you okay! I am so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going." I said frantically.

She got up and dusted herself off. "It's fine. No harm no foul." She looked up.

"Erika?" I asked.

"Huh? MISA! Oh my gosh HI! Ooh cute wings! Cool outfit! You look like a girl Shizuo though. Wait do you know who Shizuo is? Wait, how've you been? What you been up to? How's…" She was cut off by Kyohei coming around the corner and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Stop bothering people Erika. Huh?" He looked up at me. "What the hell are you wearing?" He asked giving me a 'you look weird' look.

I let out an amused sigh. "I am wearing cloths. What are _you _wearing?" I smiled.

"Erika obviously washed off on you, because that sounded just like… OW!" Kyohei let go of Erika's mouth and rubbed his now bitten hand. "What'd you do that for?" He looked at Erika a little irritated.

Erika just looked at him. "I couldn't breathe." She stated bluntly and shrugged. She turned back to me. "So how's Ikebukuro treating you?" She asked and smiled widely.

"Um okay I guess. It would be better if the colored gangs weren't at it though, too much drama." I stated matter of fact like. I put my hand on my hip and continued. "Are you guys in a gang?" I asked.

Kyohei looked serious. "Yes." He stated bluntly.

I smiled slightly. "Alright just checking. You guys be careful though." I guess he expected me to be surprise and wide eyed because he looked a little shocked but then smiled.

"You don't need to worry about us. Let's go Erika. See you around Misa." He turned around and walked to a van where I saw some other guy and Walker.

"Okay. Later." I smiled and continued walking to the café Ren worked at. Some stores were barley starting to open and I saw teenagers with Raira Academy uniforms. 'Anri's going to have a lot of work to catch up on when she goes back to school next week.' The streets were now beginning to get crowded and people would bump into me from time to time. I hated that they didn't apologize. 'This is getting ridiculous! These people are going to bend my wings!' I thought. 'I'm near the park and the park's never busy. It'll be a longer route but I can deal with it.' I neared the steps to the park but was again pushed. I stumbled and was beginning to get irritated.

I walked down the steps to Ikebukuro Park when I spotted a familiar face at the bottom of the steps. I smiled 'It's Shizuo. Who's that guy he's talking to?' While I was lost in thought I lost my footing and tripped.

It happened so fast. I let out a startled scream. I tried to catch myself on the railing, but it was too late. I got ready to fall face first into cement. But was greeted by something, or should I say someone else.

Izaya was in back of me grabbing my hand so I wouldn't fall. "Hello Misa." He said slyly. He pulled me back so I was literally leaning on his chest.

"Hey, Izaya. How's it going?" I said with a smile and looked up to face him. It was a rather uncomfortable position.

"IZZAAAYYYAAA!" I heard a yell and looked in front of me. Shizuo was running up the steps like a mad man.

"Well it's been nice seeing you again, but I really must be going now." He said in a nonchalant tone. He smirked and pushed me right into Shizuo.

We tumbled back and hit the ground full force. "Ow that hurt." I said rubbing my head.

"How the hell do you think I feel?" came Shizuo voice.

I looked down to find that I was lying on top of shizuo. I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment. "Ah! Sorry Shizuo!" I stumbled back a bit and got up and looked for Izaya. He was at the top of the steps.

"Goodbye Mr. Monster. Until next time Misa-chan!" He said in a singsong voice and then disappeared.

Shizuo got up with an irritated and angered look. "IZAYA!" He was ready to chase after him but I held him back.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Said the man shizuo was talking to.

Shizuo turned around bleeding a bit from his temple. He looked very, VERY, angry. "What the hell?" he growled.

I was a little startled and let out a small squeak but quickly came back to my regular state. "You sure can yell you know that? But you need to calm down. Izaya's long gone by now. You can kill him next time you see him. But for now your bleeding and…"

"And what?" He said irritated while wiping off the blood.

I steadied my voice because I was on the verge of yelling at him. "And you need to just calm the hell down!"

"She's right Shizuo. You need to calm down. And like she said, Izaya's long gone by now. Besides…" The man said putting a hand in his pocket. "…we still have work to do."

Shizuo came back to composure and put his glasses on right with his middle finger. He let out a frustrated grunt. "Fine."

The man let out a relieved sigh and turned to me. "And who might you be?" He asked with a smile.

Before I could answer, Shizuo came in. "Tom this is Misa Sonohara. Misa this is Tom Tanaka. Now that we all know each other what the hell are you wearing?"

I let out a confused "huh?" I looked down and studied myself and then looked back up to Shizuo and Tom. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I thought looked nice." I said with a pout.

Shizuo gave a slight smirk. "Well you're obviously mistaken. You look bizarre. And what's up with the wings?" He said pointing to my little angel wings.

"Shizuo, leave the girl alone. Let her wear whatever she wants. No one's going to die." Tom let out an amused grunt. "Unless you try to kill someone for looking at her because you care for her deeply." He chuckled.

"What?" Shizuo shouted. He turned a slight red and looked at his friend.

I let out a laugh. "You should have seen your face Shizuo! You looked ridiculous!" I continued to laugh.

"Whatever." He turned around and began to walk away.

I looked at Tom and stopped laughing but still held a smile. "Is he always like this?" I asked him.

"More or less." He said.

"We should go get him before he tries to kill someone then." I ran after Shizuo. Tom just walked.

"Hey come on Shizuo. We were just messing around." I said.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and grunted then looked straight again. "Whatever." He said.

Tom caught up to us but was now walking in front of Shizuo and me.

After about five minutes of silent walking, Shizuo looked at me. "Why are you following us?" He asked with a little irritation in his voice.

I smiled. "It just so happens that I am going this way too!"

"Oh really? And where are you going exactly?" He asked with a smirk on his lips.

"I'm going to that Café you took me to. My friend works there and she said she can get me a job." I stated.

Tom looked at me and winked and then bobbed his head in Shizuo's direction and then looked straight again. 'Okay.'

"Wow Shizuo. I didn't even know you took girls out on dates. Let alone someone as pretty as Misa." Tom said.

I blushed a bit. But Shizuo looked as red as a tomato. "I didn't take her out on a date!"

"Alright." Tom said. "But you do think she's pretty right? Since you didn't deny that." Tom chuckled.

"No." Shizuo said.

"So you don't think I'm pretty?" I asked pretending to sound hurt.

"No. I mean yes." Shizuo stumbled on his words.

"Yes you don't think she's pretty?" Tom persisted.

"No I do think she's pretty!" Shizuo let out irritated and turning various shades of red.

'Messing with Shizuo is just too fun.' "So you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes! Okay! You're pretty. You're freaking unbelievably pretty! Okay? Now drop it, you got your answer." Shizuo said and walked faster.

Now Shizuo was in front of me and Tom, with me and Tom walking side by side laughing quietly to ourselves.

Tom stopped laughing. "So Misa do you think Shizuo is handsome since he said you were pretty?"

That caught me off guard. "Uh um." Was all that came out.

Shizuo and Tom stopped walking and so did I. Both were smirking and then they broke out laughing when they saw how red I was.

"Come on Misa." Shizuo said. "Answer the question." He persisted with an amused tone in his voice.

'This is my game!' I walked up to Shizuo, with my head down. When I looked up at him he still held his smirk.

"Shizuo." I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes. Our faces were so close that our noses were touching. "I think you are very handsome." I said in a lovey-dovey voice. I got what I expected. I made Shizuo Heiwajima blush. I stepped back and Tom and I started to laugh.

"You look even more ridiculous than before. Haha." I let out a sigh. "Good time. Good time. Alright let's keep walking. We're almost at the café and I need a job."

~~ Café~~

When we got to the café it was around 9 a.m. We made a lot of stops on the way. I learned Tom Tanaka is very good at his job and that Shizuo is very well known and feared.

Ren came up to us in a maid café uniform. She bowed. "Welcome home Masters and Mistress." She said with a smile on her face.

I was in a little shock. "What the hell are you wearing? You didn't wear that last time me and Shizuo came!"

Ren gave us a gloomy look. "New management, new rules, new… uniforms. Do you still want a job here?" She asked hopeful and folding her hands like she was pleading.

"Do I have to wear the same uniform?" I asked.

"No…" Ren said with reassurance.

"Okay good." I said relieved.

"You can wear a different color if you want." Ren said with a slight smile.

I obviously fell into a state of shocked again because Ren started to shake me. "Please! I cannot handle these guys that come in and try to flirt or make cat calls or girls that act like they're the freaking queens of Japan! PLEASE!" She pleaded and looked like she was almost on the verge of tears.

I sighed. "Whatever. I need a job." I smiled.

"You look the part for it too. The weird way you dress." Shizuo said under his breath.

"What was that my cherry colored friend?" I asked smirking and looking at Shizuo. He let out a low growl and then walked to a booth with Tom following behind him smiling.

After a few minutes I walked back out behind Ren. Ren walked up to Shizuo's and Tom's table and cleared her throat. They looked up and Shizuo looked somewhat annoyed.

"I present to you the newest member of our lovely café Misa Sonohara!" She announced dramatically and then stepped away so they would see how I looked.

I had on a servant/maid outfit. It was a light blue dress the puffed out from the bottom. It had puffy shoulder length sleeves that had a white ribbon around it to hold its puff. The dress had a white apron with a bow on the back and a somewhat corset that tied from the front. I wore a light blue maid headband with white ribbon on the side and a maid collar with white ruffles and a blue ribbon around it. I had on thigh lengths white socks with ruffles at the end and blue ribbon around the ruffles with black maid dress shoes. I basically looked like a black haired Alice in Wonderland.

"Doesn't she look great?" Ren said in a cheery voice.

"You look very cute Misa." Tom said. "Shizuo what do you think?" He asked looking across the table at Shizuo.

Shizuo just stared at me. I blushed a bit at that and but my hands behind my back and played with my fingers.

"You look… okay. I guess." He finally said, rubbing his head. "I'm not really good at giving compliments."

I let out breath of air I didn't even knew I was holding in. "T-Thanks." I said trying not to blush anymore. "So what do you guys want to order?" I gave a big smile and took out a note pad and pen.

It was 6:30 p.m. when I got out of the café with Ren. The sun was close to setting and the sky was turning the different shades of blue to orange to red. It was. It was warm but wind would pass from time to time making a small chill. 'For being June it's really nice weather.' I thought.

"Hey Ren, can you come with me to the hospital today?" I asked Ren.

We were walking up the street and nearing the hospital. "Sorry, I can't I have some business to take care of." She said. She dug through her bag and I noticed she had a small black star mark on her hand.

I got wide eyed for a bit. 'What's with the star? Could she be? No. Maybe it's just nothing.' I thought. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Ren." I said and we walked in separate directions.

I got to the hospital and Anri was there talking to that boy Mikado. "Hey Anri!" I yelled and ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "Hi Mikado. How've you been?" I asked letting go of Anri and smiling at him.

He blushed a bit. "No-Nothing much. I just came by to see if Anri was feeling okay to walk home. You know with all the stuff that's been going on." He finished.

"Yeah, I know it's terrible." I turned back to Anri. "So let's get going Anri. You want to come with us Mikado? You did come all the way here to check on Anri."

"U-um if it's not a bother." He said shyly.

"It's no bother at all. Let's go, I don't want it to get dark out before we get home." I said. We began to walk in silence for a bit but Mikado was the first to break the ice and talk to Anri. I was in the back just watching them. Mikado looked liked he wanted to hold Anri's hand. Anri just stayed quiet. 'They'd be such an adorable couple.'

We were finally on Sunset when we were stopped by a horses neighing. "What was that?" I asked.

Mikado turned around to face me. "You'll see." Is all he said.

Right when he said that a black bike came racing by at an incredible speed. There was something strange about it though. I heard the neighing again and I realized it came from the rider's motorcycle. Time seemed to slow down and my attention was just pointed in the direction of the rider. I didn't feel scared. I felt a strange sensation of witnessing this, it was inexplainable. The rider was obviously female from its curves and she wore black all around her body, not even letting a small part of skin to be shown. She had on a yellow helmet with what looked liked cat ears on them with what looked like an S on her helmet and a dark tinted shield to hide her face. What really got me was the trail of black smoke seeping from her helmet and leaving the trail of black smoke as she went by. Time picked up again and I looked to Mikado and Anri for an answer.

"That was the Black Rider." Mikado said. "But she's more known as the Headless Rider." He finished.

"Why is she called the Headless Rider?" I asked. I'll admit I was a little afraid to find out the answer but extremely curious.

"Because…" He paused as if to add and effect. "…She doesn't have a head." He stated.

So long chapter! I didn't even know I was going to have a chapter this long. There might be some grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes and whatnot but I'm not going to fix them. I put up some more Misa Art so you get an idea of how she dressed like in this chapter. And there's one with Misa and Ren just walking, so you get an idea of how Ren looks like. Copy and Paste this link into your browsers thingy and it should lead you to my DeviantART page were you will see the pictures of Misa. :

.com/

~Circus


	10. Chapter 10 Unbalanced Morning

**Black Stars-**

Misa's P.O.V-

It was 6:40 a.m. when I got up to get ready for work. I put on a white T-shirt that had a little panda on it with the word "Tokyo" written in red Japanese writing and pulled on a pair of light blue denim shorts. I put on my black flats and looked in the full body mirror. I was now fully awake and ready for another day of work; it was Saturday so I would only work from 8 a.m. until 12 p.m.

I went to Anri's room and she was just starting to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. "Good Morning, Misa." She said.

"Morning Anri. What are you going to do today?" I asked with a smile.

"umm. I think… I think I'll catch up on the homework I missed during the week I was gone. I don't want to be behind." She finished with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" I didn't really want her to be at home by herself being bored. "If you want I can be home early and we can spend the rest of the day together."

"No. It's fine." She finished.

"Alright then…" I said skeptically. "I'll be home by 2 the latest. Make sure to take the medicine the doctor gave you. Call me if you need anything. Bye Anri."

"Bye." She said in a small voice.

I left the house and took my usual route to the café. Along the way I found Simon giving out flyers and saying "Eat at Russia Sushi" like every other day. Like always I would stop and we would chat then I'd be on my way. Erika and Walker ran passed me and shouted a quick hi and bye, followed by Kadota saying a quick hi and bye and something along the lines of never calling him Dota-chin. 'Wow. He looked a little mad.' I let out a small sigh. 'Erika knows how to push his buttons.'

After a while I was almost at the café when a girl bumped into me. "Watch where you're going!" she spat.

"You bumped into me." I stated back and keeping my composure.

"Whatever." She flipped her hair and crossed her arms, like she was waiting for an apology.

I started to get a little irritated at that moment.

"Well, you look mad." I heard a familiar devious voice from behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. As I guessed right, Izaya walked up beside me.

"I'm not mad." I said and folded my arms. "I'm just a little irritated." I kept starring at the girl in front of me. Something was off though. She wasn't looking at me now, with her irritated glare she was giving me just a few moments ago. She was looking at Izaya? I looked up at Izaya and there it was; his sly smirk that he always held, but he was also looking back at the girl.

"Hi Izaya-kun." She said with an innocent smile. She was also looking at him like he was a celebrity.

"Hello Ayame. I see you've met my dear friend Misa." There it was; his sly smile.

The girl looked slightly jealous. 'Where have I heard that name before?' I asked myself. To not have deal with more dilemma here, I added to his remark. "I'm not really his dear friend. He just… uh… stalks me from time to time… I think." I gave an awkward smile.

I think I just made the situation worst because she looked really angry. "How dare you say he would 'stalk' you! Why would he want anything to do with you? What's your relationship to him!" Ayame said.

"Well you see here Ayame," Izaya started. "Misa is new to Ikebukuro and she has already confessed her love to me." Smirking, he grabbed the girl's hand looked into her eyes and continued. "But I don't feel the same way about her, but she just can't stay away from me. Isn't that right, Misa?"

'I WHAT!' I was slightly irritated but also amused. I laughed inwardly. 'This girl has a thing for Izaya.' "Oh yeah, you're right on key Izaya. I really can't stay away from a deranged, mentally unstable, sly, smirking fox, devil like you!" I made sure to add a huge fake smile when I finished.

"Well you better stay away from him, or else my big brother will deal with you! Izaya is mine!" Ayame stated.

"Oh I'm so scared." I rolled my eyes. "I'll deal with your brother, anytime and anyplace."

"Oh you would huh?" Izaya let out.

"BIG BROTHER!" Ayame yelled.

'I didn't mean now!' I though. Outside I was calm and collected but on the inside I was freaking out. 'Ren's going to kill me if I'm late to work!'

"IIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYAAAA!" I heard a huge roar coming from behind me and then saw a stop sign swinging full force at Izaya.

"Shizuo?" the stop sign just missed Izaya by an inch and landing right in front of Ayame. The dust that came from the stop sign began to clear up and Izaya was standing behind Ayame.

Ayame was coughing a bit and getting dust and dirt out of her waist deep brown hair. She rubbed her eyes, and I noticed for the first time that her eyes were purple when she looked up. "Big brother, you almost hit Izaya. You were supposed to hit her!" She pointed at me with an angry look on her face.

Shizuo started walking angrily up to us, more likely Izaya. I jumped in front of Shizuo to try and block him from getting to Ayame and Izaya. I don't really want to be a witness to a murder.

"Get out of the way Misa!" He was panting vigorously and had a death glare in his eyes.

"No way Shizuo. I am not letting you kill Izaya… Right now."

"Big brother , don't listen to her! She was being mean to me and Izaya!" She clutched onto Izaya's right arm.

"Whoa! Whoa , whoa, whoa. Wow. Okay. You're" I pointed to Shizuo. "related to her!" I pointed to Ayame. 'That's why her name sounded so familiar'

"Yes. Now that _that's_ through your head, can you move!" He barked sounding irritated.

"Uhh. Are you going to try to kill Izaya? Or yell at your sister? It really depends on which you're going to do so that I move." I said, still not moving.

"Oh there's no need to protect me Misa, your love for me is enough to keep me going." Izaya said deviously.

"Izaya either shut up or be strangled. Pick one!" I gritted my teeth together.

"You leave my Izaya-kun alone!" Ayame said.

'oh great teenage love'

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled, and almost making me deaf in the process. He looked like he was going to just push me to get to Izaya.

"Well it's been nice catching up, but I guess I should go before Shizu-chan gets himself hurt again." He gave his famous sly smile. "Goodbye Misa. Until next time Ayame." He gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

What he did just made Shizuo even angrier then he was already. "GET BACK HERE IZAYA!"

"No Big brother, if you chase him then you might hurt him." Ayame said innocently, and totally oblivious to the fact that that's exactly what he wanted to do!

"Really? He was not trying to do that at all." I said sarcastically. That earned me a death glare from Ayame. 'oh whatever!' Shizuo was still angry. "So Shizuo what you been up to lately?" I asked him trying to get his mind off the topic of what just happened. Nothing.

"Don't talk to my big brother. You obviously made him angry." Ayame said.

'okay we're not going to play this game right now.' "Ayame I think you should go find Izaya to make sure he's okay." As expected Shizuo snapped his head towards me and I earned, yet again, another death glare.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm going to go find _my _Izaya-kun to make sure he's alright. I'll see you later big brother!" and she ran off to whatever direction Izaya ran off to.

"Ayame get back here!" Shiuzo yelled.

"Whoa, Shizuo." I grabbed his arm to make sure he wouldn't try to run after her. "Okay right now isn't about Izaya, Ayame, or me. Right now it's about you and calming down. I need you to calm down before you hurt yourself or someone else. Just breathe, take in a deep breath and let it out." He was reluctant at first but then did what I said. "Thank you." I gave him a smile and let go of his arm.

"Whatever." He said calmly. In a short while he was smoking his cigarette with a calm look on his face.

"Oh yeah 'whatever', you know you're smiling inside. You know you want to say 'thank you Misa, you're such an awesome friend' and whatnot." I nudged him."

He smirked. "Until that day, I think you should probably get to work before you're late."

I checked my phone and my eyes widened and I lost my composure. "How is it already 7:52? Ren's going to kill me!"

"Good Luck with that." Shizuo stated.

"Thank you. Because that helps _**so**_ much!" I said sarcastically. "You're coming with me to explain what happened!"

"And if I don't?" He said in a board tone.

"Then I will… scream until you do!" I threatened him in an awkward way.

"Go ahead." He smirked.

When I didn't do anything he began to walk away. "Thought so."

'Well here I go' I let out a huge almost ear-piercing scream which made whatever people walking by stop and look at me.

Shizuo turned around and covered my mouth with his hand. "What are you doing?" He asked in a surprised voice. He removed his hand so I could answer.

"I told you I would scream." I gave him a small smirk. "So are you going to come now?" I persisted.

"No." he stated.

"Okay then." I took in a deep breath, preparing to scream again but Shizuo covered my mouth with his hand again.

"Okay! Just don't scream again."

I smiled from underneath his hand and nodded my head. "Great! Now let's go!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the café.

When we got to the café, as expected Ren started to give me her "lectures".

"Misa you can't just go running around Ikebukuro and neglecting your responsibilities. You should have handled the situation that was given to you with more intellect. You can't just do that and then run off with your boyfriend over here!" She pointed to Shizuo, who turned slightly red and so did I.

"Ren, before you go overboard with this and continue to lose your voice Shizuo and I are not in a relationship."

"But." Ren started.

"Let me finish. His sister bumped into me and I was going to get over what happened in a minute flat but Izaya came…" I heard a low growl from Shizuo when I said his name. "and his sister went through all this stuff, called big brother over here, they left, I calmed Shizuo down and now I'm here, like we explained it to you. Now can I just get to work before the manager gets here?" I asked hopefully.

"Fine, but we're not done here. Get into your uniform and then come back."

"Okay. Thank you Ren. Okay Shizuo you can go." And I ran out of the manager's office and to the employee's locker room.

Ren's P.O.V.-

Shizuo was about to leave but I slid to be in front of Shizuo and the door to my back.

"Can you step aside?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"I can. But I won't. Listen Heiwajima, I don't want you getting Misa into any trouble. She told me about you. From what I've heard from her and others, your too strong and get too angry. Those are bad combinations."

"What about it?" He looked irritated and had a board tone.

"I'm saying if you hurt Misa in anyway, then people will come after you. She's been in a complicated situation for a while. She's in enough trouble as it is already, and I'm not talking about her being late. My advice to you is to stay away from her." He starred at me. Anger flashed across his face, he was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Ren, it's me Misa. Hurry up and open the door before the manager gets here." I heard Misa say on the other side of the door.

I never lost contact with the blond man in front of me. "Alright, hold on." I opened the door and Misa stumbled in wearing her blue maid uniform. I gave a small smile at what she did.

She looked up to find Heiwajima still in the room. "Huh? You're still here Shizuo?" she asked him.

I gave him a look meaning that if he said anything, he would regret it.

"Apparently." He said coldly.

"Ok. Oh, is the anything else you wanted Ren?" Misa gave me her usual smile and I returned it.

"Hm? Oh no never mind. I thought I did, but not anymore. You should start getting to work though" I told her.

"Alright. Come on Shizuo, since apparently you can't find the door to leave." She joked.

Misa left the room again, with Heiwajima following her. "Remember what I told you Heiwajima. This is your only warning." I left the room and shut the door to the manager's office.

Misa's P.O.V.-

"What were you and Ren talking about while I was gone?" I asked Shizuo.

"Nothing." There was that cold tone from when we were in the office.

"Oh, alright then. So you want to hang out after I get off work? You still have to show me around as part of the deal you know." I smiled at him.

"You should get someone else to do that. I'm not the best guide." Again, there was that cold tone.

I was getting a little fed up from his cold voice. 'What did Ren say?' "But it's part of the deal. And the deal was that…"

"I know what it was!" He yelled slightly. "Fine whatever. Meet me by Russia Sushi at 3." And he left.

'Shizuo what happened?'

~Author's Notes~

Okay! I'm so sorry for not updating for like a month or two. So here's what happened-

I got sick for a week, then had to catch up with homework for that week in the week that followed when I went to school so I had no time to do anything. Then I found out I was moving so in my unstable state of crying I couldn't do anything, then the following week my parents dragged me to where we are suppose to be moving (two hours away from where I currently live) to look for houses, the next week I went over to my best friend's house and we talked about me moving and I stayed there for the weekend. The next week after that It was my Best Friend's birthday (same best friend from before) and I went over to her house for a party, we spent that day (Friday) together and also Saturday for a half day. Then I was invited with her and her family to Medieval Times (my very first time going) and now it's this week and now I post! Wow. Loooooooonnnnnggggg explanation. This week I may or may not post because I'm leaving for spring break somewhere for 2 weeks! So. Yeah. Again very sorry for the delay.

~Circus


End file.
